


The Guardians

by Yukino1612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fights, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, OT12 (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukino1612/pseuds/Yukino1612
Summary: It was dark. Very dark. People were starting to feel restless. They could feel that something was going to happen soon. Something bad.They felt alone in this cruel world. Lonely, but powerful, yet what good is having some kind of power if you can't share it with anyone?Twelve. Yet they thought they were the only ones. They are slowly coming together as one, and they will protect those they love, together with the whole world.And they might just find love whilst doing so.Alternatively:I read so many EXO with superpowers AU´s, I then decided to write my own.





	1. Preview

The twelve men were in different city´s of south Korea.  
They had been living there for almost three years now.

Some of them werenˋt born there, but they had felt a strange pull towards that country.  
In the three years that they lived there, many strange things happened all around South Korea.

There were some strange earthquakes, some thunderstorms, fires, heavy wind, trees and plants growing and blooming in winter, light in the night that shone as bright as if it was day, fast drops of temperature, and even more.

No scientist could explain what was going on, not even the most experienced ones.  
So the people let it be. No one ever got truly hurt or severely harmed, and as it apparently wasnˋt dangerous, no one saw he need to freak out. They just thought that it will go away with time.

The twelve men each thought they were alone, the only one with such an unusual talent. But little by little, they start to question, whether there are others, with a power as helpful as theirs.


	2. The first meeting

Yixing pov

I was walking through the city, like I always do in the mornings. As usual, I made my way into the hospital, specifically the childrenˋs ward. A few years ago, I found out that I'm able to heal people, or at least take their pain away. Since then, I always go to the hospital. Of course I´m not able to heal everything and everyone, seeing as I can exhaust my power and therefor myself, but I'm still able to do something. I usually go to the children, and take the pain of those that canˋt take anymore pain but also arenˋt allowed to get more painkillers. I also heal them from minor things, like a cold or something like that. Tho, as to not be suspicious, I take it away slowly, so that it seems as if itˋs naturally fading away. 

When Iˋm done at the childrenˋs ward, I go to the ward for old people. They always appreciate people visiting them. I really like to see their eyes light up when I greet them.

Today, I'm keeping my visit short. I don't know why, but I feel as if something is pulling me somewhere else. When I walk towards the exit, I pass by the emergency room. I see someone being rolled into the room by paramedics, they are shouting things… I can't really make out what they're saying, it's as if my body just froze. 

The boy on the gurney, he seems oddly familiar tho I could swear that I´ve never seen him before…. A nurse taps my arm, asking me if I know him-I say that he seem familiar, but that I can´t remember his name. She asks me if I want to stay, to make sure that he's okay. 

I really want to know what's going on, why I feel as if I´ve known him my whole life, so I yes. She leads me to a room, telling me that they´ll bring him here after his surgery. Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing a lot of blood on him. I nodded to show her that I was listening and that I'm grateful, even tho I´m too overwhelmed to speak.

3rd person pov

Three hours later, the boy got rolled into the room Yixing was in. Yixing, who was half asleep at that time was then wide awake again and helped the doctors roll in the bed and to make sure that no wires or tubes are out of place. “He should wake up in about half an hour”, said the doctor to Yixing. They then left him alone with the now sleeping boy.

The longer Yixing watched him, the more curious he became. There was something about him, something special. Yixing himself was quite special, with his healing powers, but when he looked at the boy, laying in a hospital bed, his face almost as white as the sheets and looking so damn vulnerable, he couldn't help but want to protect him forever. 

Yixing reached out and carressed the boys face. The moment he touched him, he felt something inside of him snapping into place, and he felt some things he has never felt before. Startled, he pulled his hand back, cradling it protectively to his chest. He looked at the boy with wide eyes. “Just who are you?”, whispered Yixing as he tried to get all of the different feelings sorted out. There were protectiveness, happiness, joy and peace but also sadness, pain and despair, paired with some other emotions he couldn't quite place. 

He spent the next ten minutes just looking at the boy whose name he still didn't know. Then, the boy began to stir, his eyelids started fluttering and the pattern of his breathing changed, indicating that he was waking up. Yixing immediately sat up straighter, although he knew that he most likely didn't need to do that. 

“Who are you?”, asked the boy after some time of just staring at each other. “Ah, my bad, I should have introduced myself once you woke up”, said Yixing sheepishly, “My name is Zhang Yixing and I´m 27 years old”. 

“Well, nice to meet you Yixing, but may I ask what you are doing here?”, asked the boy, “Do I know you?”, he added after a minute of hesitation. “No. No, I don't think you do. Seeing as I also don't know you, or your name for that matter, I don't believe we have met yet. Even though I do feel as if I have known you for a long time…”, answered Yixing.

The boy studied him for some time. “My name is Byun Baekhyun and I am 26 years old. Now, I don´t know what you mean with the whole I-think-I-know-you thing, but you don't seem like a total creep. So, would you mind explaining why exactly you are here? Not to sound rude-” 

“No, it's okay. I know what you mean. Listen, this might sound really weird and you will most likely think I´m crazy, but I have this….power, I guess. I can heal people, or take their pain. I'm also able to heal plants. And not to scare you or anything, but with this power, I can also take life away…. Like, I can give life and take it. God, that probably sounds as if I´m a complete freak or at least some mentally sick guy…”, at the end of his little explanation, Yixing puts his head into his hands, avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun. 

There was a little silence between them, with Baekhyun thinking about what Yixing said and Yixing thinking about what idiot he is. If it isn't bad enough that he told someone about his power, he just had to tell a complete stranger he meet a few hours ago and whose name he only learned a few minutes ago. 

“Prove it.”, said Baekhyun. Yixing looked up at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. “....what?”, was Yixing´s smart response. “Prove that you are telling the truth.”, said Baekhyun again, and there was a heavy determination in his voice that made it impossible for Yixing to deny his wish. 

So he looked around the room until his eyes looked on a plant in the corner of the room. He slowly walked over to it and put his hand on it. He then locked eyes with Baekhyun, who gave him a nod. So Yixing started to pull the life out of the plant, feeling it´s life energy entering his circulation. He had to close his eyes from the intense feeling of the energy flowing. He then heard Baekhyun gasp lightly, which snapped him back to reality. He looked at the now old looking, dried and wrinkled plant. He touched it again and let the life energie he pulled from it flow back into it, successfully bringing it back to life.

He then lifted his gaze from the plant to Baekhyun, expecting to see fear on his face, but instead all he saw was awe and true amazement. “Aren't you….scared of me?”, asked Yixing slowly. “No-god no! I-I don't know how to say this, but I´ve waited so long!”, answered Baekhyun brightly. “Waited for what?”, asked Yixing curiously and maybe even a bit defensive. Baekhyun laughed, and Yixing found, that he really liked that sound. He wanted to hear more of it. 

Suddenly, there were lights floating around the room, like little fireflies. They varied in size and how bright they glowed. To say that Yixing was surprised was an understatement. He was outright amazed. “Is that- are you doing this?”, asked Yixing and tried to touch a firefly. The firefly broke into many tiny pieces of light that flew around the room until it settled in Baekhyun.

“Yeah… Sometimes, I accidentally start to glow and when it happens at night, it usually is bright enough for my neighbors to start complaining about me not shutting off the lights… You have no idea how scared I was! I was so scared that I was the only one out there, especially when I first realized that I could control light…”, said Baekhyun and started to absorb all the little lightbulbs he created.

They were now both beaming with happiness. “I´ve never been more glad to have wandered into a stranger's room!”, exclaimed Yixing laughing. “And I´ve never been more happy to wake up to a stranger staring at me!”, answered Baekhyun and they both burst out laughing. “Wow, we are both pretty weird, aren't we?”, said Baekhyun through giggles. “I guess so.”, answered Yixing. 

“Wait a second….there is you and me now! If there are two of us, do you think there could be more?”, asked Baekhyun wide eyed. Yixing´s eyes also widened at that. He had never thought of that possibility. “Oh my god… I never thought of that! If there are more, then… that would bring so many new possibilities! Just think of it! Depending on what powers the others have, there is so much we could do!”, started Yixing, “Just imagine how much we could do!”. He then grabbed Baekhyun's hand. Immediately, he felt the connection he had felt earlier again. And from the look on Baekhyun's face, he could feel it too.

Baekhyun also shivered from the touch, as if he hadn't been touched in a long time, but Yixing kind of missed that whilst trying to focus on their connection. Yixing let go, but Baekhyun chased his hand and kept it in his. “What is this?”, whispered Baekhyun. “I honestly don't know… I only feel it when I'm touching you.”, answered Yixing. “Would you think I'm weird if I say that I really like that feeling, whatever it is?”, Baekhyun looked into Yixing´s eyes as he asked that question. Yixing just shook his head, no, whilst making sure to keep eye contact.

“Do you think we can train to make it stay permanent?”, asked Yixing silently. “We could train to have control over our powers, I think we can do that too.”, answered Baekhyun, reassuringly. Right after he said that, he broke out into a huge yawn. “I guess it's time for you to rest up, Baekhyun.”, laughed Yixing whilst ruffling the youngers hair.

Baekhyun pouted but leaned back in the bed. His eyes were drooping and he suddenly felt as if there was a heavy weight on his eyelids, making it impossible to keep his eyes open. “Will you come back tomorrow?”, asked Baekhyun. “Of course I will.”, answered Yixing softly. He then left, feeling like a part of him was added so that he was on the way of being whole again, even if there were still some parts missing.


	3. Storm and Cliff

Kyungsoo pov

I was walking down the path that leads to the cliff. I come here very often, sometimes just to feel the earth beneath my feet. You see, I can feel the earth in a weird way, for example, if I step onto the ground, I know what is in a specific radius, what plants are there, how many people are walking there, what kind of ground is it, and so on. But that all works best when I'm barefoot. Which I am right now. This time, it wasn´t only the earth that pulled me here. I felt as if I just had to come right here right now. So I did. As I am nearing the cliff, I see someone already sitting there. It seems to be a boy. I squint and see that he is looking at the sky, at least his head is tilted is upwards. I look up as well and see that there is a storm . The storm is huge, holy shit! I look back at the guy and then I look down on me, seeing that we are both soaked wet. I decide to wait and see if he notices me, because something about him is putting me on edge. Then, I feel him patting the space right next to him. With the way that he tilted his head sideways now, it's unmistakable that he noticed me and wants me to come over to him. So, I slowly walk up to him and stand next to where he is sitting. He looks up at me and smiles, then he goes back to watching the storm. Huh, weird.

Jongdae pov

I came to the cliff today because life was truly stressing me out and I didn't have anything better to do anyways. Besides, there usually aren't any people at the cliff, so I can create as many storms as I want. I sat down and started to create one. I made it bigger, more dangerous, more lively. I like how storms can make me feel, they always make me relax. I notices fairly early that most of the times, when I was angry, a storm would appear. More often than not with beautiful lightning and powerful thunder. Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me. So I do the first thing that comes to my mind, I pat the spot next to me. They seem to be hesitating, but they then come over and stand next to me. I look up and smile at the- at the boy. He is just as soaked as I am, and I'm starting to wonder how long has he been out here. He is barefoot, and I can't help but chuckle. “What?”, he asks. “Nothing, it's just that you're out in this weather. And barefoot at that… Isn't that a bit idiotic? I wouldn't take you as a guy to forget his shoes.”, I answer. He snorted at that. “Well, and you obviously see the storm, yet you are still sitting here. So, if I´m stupid, then you are at least as stupid as I am. By the way, I´m Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.”, said the boy, no Kyungsoo. “Kim Jongdae at your service.”, I said. 

3rd person pov

The two stayed in each others presence without talking to each other for a while longer. It almost seemed as if they even forgot that the other was even there. Then, Jongdae reached out to the sky, and as if summoned, lightning struck his hand and seemed so be absorbed by his body. Kyungsoo stared at Jongdae in shock, as said boy breathed deeply and relaxed. Jongdae then noticed that he actually wasn't alone. “Ah, I´m sorry! That must be weird to witness….”, said Jongdae apologetically. “It's alright, I´m just a bit surprised and shocked, but I'm not gonna freak out or tell the police if you´re worried about that.”, answered Kyungsoo. “You're not?”, asked Jongdae, sounding honestly surprised. “No, because that probably means that I would have to turn myself in too, and I really don't want that, if you get what I am trying to say.”, reassured Kyungsoo with a smile. 

Jongdae jumped up from his spot on the ground and took Kyungsoo's hands in his, looking like an excited little kid that's getting his christmas presents. But because of his excitement, he accidentally coated his hands in electricity, which then flew into Kyungsoo. Jongdae was scared now, scared that he had hurt his potential new friend. He had also felt some great emotions and feelings that he couldn't place but found that he liked. But Kyungsoo seemed completely unfazed. “Are you okay?”, asked Jongdae. Kyungsoo nodded. “But…. how? My electricity should have hurt you, if not killed you…”, whispered Jongdae, but he then added:”Not that I wanted to hurt you! No, seriously! I´m just really surprised right now…”. “Well, it might be because I can manipulate earth. Your lightning probably went through my body and then into the ground without being able to hurt me. I told you, I'd probably have to turn myself in too…”, said Kyungsoo and swiped the hair out of his face, tho it stuck to it due to all the water. 

The storm now started to calm down and dissipate, but in turn for that, the earth started to shake. It was almost not noticeable, but it was there. Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked each other into the eyes, and then they broke out into grins. “Let's stay together for now!”, said Jongdae, and Kyungsoo nodded. “Oh right, before I forget it… How old are you, Jongdae?”, asked Kyungsoo. “I´m 26, and you?”, answered Jongdae. “I'm also 26”. “Really? When is your birthday, then?”, Jongdae wanted to know. “12th January” “Aw, damn. I was born on the 21st September… And here I was hoping I was older than you.”, whined the younger. Kyungsoo just laughed and ruffled his hair. With that, the two walked away, not yet caring about where they are going for now.


	4. Fire and Ice

3rd person pov

Somewhere in an abandoned building in a south korean city, it was hot. Burning hot, to be exactly. Panting and cursing could be heard, as well as sizzling, almost as if something was melting away. And in between all these sounds, stood a tall man. There was fire all around him, even the concrete on the walls and the floor was melting. He was cursing under his breath whilst trying hard to concentrate and get the fire under control again, yet it was to no avail. Just outside was another man. He came here, drawn by an invisible force, and stayed because he was suspicious as to what could possibly cause a heat like that. He himself was feeling quite cold, even tho almost the whole building was on fire. For a few minutes, he didn't hear anything, so he dared to take a look inside. He saw the man from before, hunched over and panting hard. “WHY WON´T YOU DO WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO?! DISAPPEAR!”, yelled the man and punched the wall next to him. That action caused an explosion. The man now had true fear in his eyes, and the other man decided to step into action.

Chanyeol pov

I found an abandoned building. I was and still am very glad that it was abandoned. I kind of lost control over my powers, so I used the building to try to literally blow off some steam, hoping it would help me get a grip. But it didn´t. I don't understand what happens. One minute everything was perfectly fine, and the next I feel as if my body is gonna blow up.

Over time I got even more frustrated, to the point where I punched the wall. I knew the exact moment that I did it that it was a huge mistake. It caused an explosion, and it was enough to be able to make the whole building collapse. I was really scared. If it would be discovered, then the media would be having a feast.

Damn, what if this place has cctvs? I didn't even think about that. Great, now I'm in deep shit. Before I can even try to absorb the explosion, a layer of ice starts to cover everything. Every little flame was covered in ice as well as the explosion, everything was literally frozen.

Suddenly I hear a voice from behind me: “I got your flames covered, do I need to freeze you too or are you able to cool down without causing any more damage?” I was startled, so I turned around, ready to fight whoever it was, my hands and hair already burning. But the other wouldn't have it, he immediately put out my flames. His ice left a nice feeling on my skin.

“Jeez, calm down. I´m not gonna hurt you or something. I'm just trying to help.”, he said. “Why should I trust you?”, of course I was suspicious. This guy just appears out of nowhere, controls ice and offered/threatened me to freeze me.

“My apologies, I probably should have introduced myself first. My name is Kim Minseok, I am 28 years old and I can control and or manipulate ice and in some sense temperature.”, said the guy. I took some time to store the information and think about everything. “Alright. My name is Park Chanyeol, I'm 26 and you saw what I can do with fire.” I answer, but more out of respect and politeness than trust. Minseok nods at me, and suddenly, as our eyes lock, I feel something trying to pull me towards him. Like an urge, an instinct. I can't help but to follow it, so I walk towards Minseok, with little steps because I´m still a bit wary of him, even if my gut tells me to just run towards him. It seems like he can also feel this strange pull, if him walking towards me with the same caution as I have is any indication.

We meet in the middle and he slowly raise his hand towards my face. I follow every movement of his hand with my eyes, but I can't sense a threat, so I just let him be. He moves his hand to cup my cheek, and it feel so nice, his cold hand on my hot skin. It is such a stark contrast, it is almost funny how perfect it feels. Strangely, as soon as he is touching me, I feel the raging fire inside me dim down, as if calmed down by his ice. 

Minseok pov

At first, when he -Chanyeol- turned to me, he looked like a trapped animal, ready to fight for it life. It makes me wonder how was his life till now, what happened that formed him, made him the person he is now. But as soon as I put my hand on his cheek, by the way I don´t know why I did that, call it stupidity, call it instinct, he looked so much calmed. He even leaned into my touch and he seemed to regain his control.

I let my ice on his flame around the building melt, and true to what I thought, his flames seemed way less dangerous and they dimmed until they went out completely. I was about to take my hand off him, but he held onto it and put it back on his face. It seemed as if even he didn´t know why he did that, we just stared at each other for some time with wide eyes until he -albeit hesitantly- let go of my hand and apologized, but I just told him that it's okay.

Chanyeol pov

I absolutely don't know what came over me that I held onto his hand, even put it back onto my cheek. I feel like a complete idiot, but Minseok didn't seem to mind it. I would even go as far as to assume that he purposely cooled down his hand even more. Now, if that wasn't enough already, I honestly don't know how it happened put from one moment to the other we were suddenly hugging. I never thought I'd ever hug a complete stranger like that. But the chilly air that was being around him felt too nice to let go of him. He also seemed to like the warm air around me, so I suppose it's a win-win situation. Damn, I could really get used to this feeling….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I'm finally updating again
> 
> Sorry for making y'all wait this long
> 
> Stay safe and healthy~


	5. Crazy waters

Junmyeon pov

Today really isn't my day. First my boss fired me, he said I intimidate the clients too much. It ain't my fault that they annoy me, which causes me to get irritated which intimidates them. Anyways, then I went to the cafe that I really like, but oh, would you look at that? Of course they are closed today! So I went to the new restaurant, hoping to get something to eat there. But they are completely booked out for the next three freaking months! So, with a bad mood and an empty stomach, I made my way home.

But then, I realized that I had lost my freaking phone! And sure enough, my wallet was also gone. Luckily I found both again, at the park, but that still didn't help my mood.

So now, I'm sitting on my couch in my living room. And guess what? There's water. Water everywhere. But not in bottles like you might think, no, the whole ground is covered in water that's just flowing there, as if to mock me.

My day just got ten times worse. Water is coming from everywhere, from the kitchen sink, from the sink in the bathroom, the shower, the bathtub, the other bathroom, I don't even know where else it's coming from. I just know that it suddenly flowed and dripped down the stairs, coming from upstairs where all my precious letters from my parents are laying.

Then it came from downstairs as well, and now I'm starting to think that it was a great idea to make the front door waterproof, cause like that the water cannot flow out. That would be really awkward, what would the neighbors say? Not that I really like them, but I think they already think that I'm weird, living alone in such a huge house and all.

You see, I definitely tried to get the water under control, I did. I tried closing the tabs, which proved to be impossible, seeing as they haven't even been opened, I tried closing off the water completely, I even tried controlling the water with my power, to no avail.

Which brings me back to now, just sitting on the couch, about to have an emotional breakdown. When suddenly, I heard a voice, saying: ” _It's alright, just keep calm_.”

At first I thought I was hallucinating, but the voice piped up again. _“It may not seem like it, but I'm real and you are not hallucinating or going mental. It's alright. Please don't freak out.”_

3rd person pov

Now Junmyeon was standing up, looking around his living room.

“Who the hell are you and where are you?!”, yelled Junmyeon.

“ _My name is Luhan, and as weird as that might sound, I´m actually not there with you. I'm kinda in your head?_ ”, said the voice-Luhan.

“That doesn´t help me at all in terms of ˋstay calm´, you know? Why am I even talking to a voice in my head? I must really have gone mental…”, whispered Junmyeon.

“ _You know, I feel insulted by that! You are not the one walking in the streets! It must seem like I'm talking to myself. You better appreciate that I am risking my social reputation for you!_ ”, said Luhan, sounding annoyed.

“Then why are you talking to me? I don't even know you! Don't feel forced to talk to me and ruin your reputation!”, yelled Junmyeon.

“ _You sound like a rich brat!”_

“Well excuse me, but I had a shitty day and now a complete stranger is in my head!”

_“I wasn't the one who connected us!”_

“Well, I didn't either! Till now I didn't even know something like that was possible!”

“ _Well, newsflash, but there are people out there that have special powers! And even if telekinesis is my power, that doesn't mean that I connected us!_ ”

“Wait, you have a superpower?”, asked Junmyeon.

“ _Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that…”_ , Luhan sounded conflicted.

“It's alright. I can control water. So I guess I have a power or whatever it's called, too.”, reassured Junmyeon.

As an afterthought, Junmyeon added: “Would you like to come over? I mean, then you don't have to talk with me through your head. I can imagine it might be exhausting to use your power for longer periods of time.”

Luhan seemed to be thinking about the offer. Then he answered with a yes. After Junmyeon told him the address, he was on his way there. And Junmyeon was once again reminded of his little water problem.

“Shit…”, he said.

He then tried controlling the water again, this time it worked. He willed the water to stop flowing out of the tabs. He then slowly guided the water back down the drain, even if it was hard. He had to take care of a huge mass of water, but he was able to do it.

Tho in the end, he was exhausted. He managed to get rid of every last drop of water, and he even got to dry everything that was soaked with water until the doorbell rang.

Junmyeon walked over to the door and opened it, seeing an unfamiliar but handsome man with doe eyes standing there.

“Junmyeon, right?”, asked the man and Junmyeon nodded.

“I´m Luhan. Mind if I come in?”, he asked.

Junmyeon opened the door wider in response and led the man to his living room.

“Right. Do you want something to drink?”, asked Junmyeon.

“Ah, a glass of water would be nice, thank you.”, answered Luhan with a smile.

So, Junmyeon went to the kitchen and came back with a glass that he gave Luhan. He then looked at the glass, as well as Luhan, and they watched as the glass filled itself with water.

“Dude, that's amazing!”, said Luhan with an amazed voice.

Suho chuckled lightly.

“Yeah. Try making that a habit and accidentally filling your glass with water whilst sitting in a restaurant with dozens of people…. They were really freaked out….”, answered Suho.

“Oh… Well, if it helps you, I sometimes speak to people in their heads. But I got that one mostly under control.”, said Luhan sheepishly.

“Anyways, let's talk about all of this.”


	6. Flying Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not updating in such a long time, honestly, I have no excuse
> 
> I will try to not partially abandon my fanfictions anymore, but I can´t make any promises.  
> Summer holidays are coming up, so I´ĺl try my best to write as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as an apology I will update another chapter today as well.  
> (Also, I´m sorry, but I´m german, so I kinda put commas literally everywhere,please bear with me ^-^)

Yifan pov

Today is a really sunny day with few clouds. It's also really warm. So, the perfect weather to fly. 

I made my way to the field, there are no houses to be seen. It's far away from the cities, but that's what makes it so perfect for me.

I lifted into the air. I just lay down and let the air carry me.

It was a relaxed feeling. As I was drifting through the sky, I felt as if nothing could get to me, all bad was being blown off of me, all the things that were weightening me down were still on the ground, to heavy to float around in the air. 

But suddenly, a heavy surge of air blew around me, causing me to loose focus and therefore I was just falling down, about to crash onto the ground.

Although that didn't happen. The air underneath me solidified, effectively catching me. It then slowly, carefully, lowered me down to the ground, until my feet touched the ground again.

Sehun pov

I walked towards the field, it was pretty far away from the city and the towns in general. 

I was pretty upset, and it showed in the way the air around me was whirling and in general being very fierce. 

I didn't feel the need to try to keep it under control. 

That is, until I saw the guy suddenly falling. It was obvious that he had been flying around, and I wonder why I didn't notice him before. It was also kinda obvious that my ˋlost control´ over the wind is what caused him to fall. 

Sure, I feel guilty, but what was he doing here anyways? 

Usually, no one is here.

But I still catch his fall and make sure he gets down safely. 

As soon as his feet touch the ground, I let my control over the air around him subside.

“Dude, what the hell did you think you were doing?! You could have killed me!”, he suddenly yelled at me.

“Excuse you?! I just saved your life!”, I yell right back.

Who does he think he is?!

“Right, after bringing it in danger!”

“What do you even think you are doing?! Just flying around?! Are you really that stupid?! Anyone walking by could see you!”, I try to tell him.

“Well, fyi they usually don't because I am careful enough! Except of course, SOMEONE decides to pluck me right out of the sky, which is definitely not my fault, kid!”

“Kid? Yah, I´m 24!”, now I'm getting annoyed. I'm definitely not a kid anymore.

“Pft, you look ways younger. And even if you are 24, you should still respect your elders! I´m 28 so show some damn respect, brat!”

“As if. I don't even know who you are, old man!”

“My name is Wu Yifan, and if you disrespect me again, I'm gonna rip you apart.”, that guy- Yifan at least looked a bit calmer now. 

I still pout at him. 

“What's your name?”, he asks.

3rd person pov

“My name is Oh Sehun”, said the younger. 

They then walk towards each other and shake each others hand.

Whilst they did that, the air suddenly shifted around them and started tickling their skin.

“What are you even doing, all the way out here?”, asked Yifan.

“I just wanted to be away from people. You see, I was quite upset and I tend to cause some sort of whirlstorm when I get upset or angry enough. And I´m sorry to have disrupted you.”, answered Sehun.

“Mhm. It´s okay. Are you feeling a bit more calm now?”

“Yeah… Thank you, even tho I don't know what exactly you did, but it calmed me down.”

“Your welcome, tho I also don't know what I did.”, said Yifan with a grin.

Sehun smiled at that. 

“Anyways, I have a question. You know that flying is supposed to be humanity's biggest desire, right? And you are able to. What is so special about it? Is there even anything special? And, what does it feel like?”, asks Sehun then.

Yifan laughs. He then steps forward and holds his hand out for Sehun.

“I can show you what it feels like. Tho I can only carry two people at most, I found out that I am able to fly with people, so if you would like, we could fly together for a bit?”

Sehun takes his hand with an awestruck face and nods.

“That would be super cool!”

And so Yifan drew Sehun in closer, held him around his waist and took off from the ground. Sehun yelped at the sudden feeling of the ground disappearing, but it soon turned into laughter.

“Wow! Can we do that again some time? This feels really nice”, demanded Sehun with a pleased sigh when they landed again.

Yifan nodded. “Sure thing kiddo”

They smiled at each other and in that moment, they discovered that they wanted to stay together with the other for as long as possible.


	7. Frozen whilst jumping in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated two chapters today, so make sure you read the other one first

3rd person pov

Tao was walking through the empty park, looking at the birds flying through the sky, the flowers blooming on the ground and the trees standing tall as well as butterflies and other beautiful things you can find in nature.

Sometimes, Tao would stop time to take a picture of a particularly beautiful formation of the birds, or an owl sitting in between thick branches or just to take a picture in general before the motive would be destroyed by anything. 

He had noticed that he was able to control time when he first started to feel as if time was fluid and he definitely know that he was able to do something with time when he first stopped time.

When he tried to talk to other kids and tell them that time was fluid and that the flow of time could be manipulated, they told him that he was crazy. That it was impossible and that he was not able to prove it and therefore was a liar. 

As time passed, Tao stopped trying to get people to understand as he realized that it could endanger his freedom. Throughout his time in school, his abilities came in quite handy, but he swore to himself to never use them to cheat in exams. He mostly stopped time when he realized that he needed more time for his homework and assignments. 

Because of his ability to control time, his life was sometimes easier than the life of most, but it was also harder sometimes. 

But for now, he could just focus on taking beautiful pictures. It made him feel good, taking these pictures. Sometimes he showed them to older people and even gave others a few of his pictures.

He took another picture of the birds looking so peaceful in the sky. Then, he lifted his manipulation of time and closed the parallel dimension he had created through that action.

As soon as he did that, he heard a gasp and then heavy coughing behind himself.

Startled, he turned around and saw a boy, probably his own age, crouching on the ground.

“Hey, are you alright?!”, he asked, kneeling in front of him and putting a hand on the guys shoulder although he immediately retracted it after feeling a jolt course through him.

He looked at the boy with a worried gaze.

Jongin pov

Today is a nice day, the sun is shining but there weren't many people out yet. 

But that is actually good for me, that way I can teleport through the parks and work on my calculations and the accuracy of my landings.

So, that was exactly what I did.

But when I came to one of the parks, I was suddenly stuck.

You see, when I teleport, I create some sort of alternate dimension in which I am and when I reach the destination, I just get out and am at the place I wanted to teleport to.

It's almost like a train, hop on, stay until your stop, hop off again.

Of course it's not really that simply, but I think it can be explained that way.

The only thing is, the oxygen in the alternate dimension is very limited. 

The only oxygen in there is the oxygen that slips inside when someone enters.

So, to get stuck in there is very dangerous, it's almost as if you get choked.

With that being said, I tried to find out why I was stuck, and more importantly, how to get out.

But before I could figure it out, the “exit” was open again and I left.

As soon as I was outside, I gasped in a breath and coughed to fill my lungs with oxygen they desperately need.

“Hey, are you alright?!”, I heard a voice.

A guy was kneeling in front of me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a jolt of something roll through me. 

He must have felt something too because he retracted his hand.

“I´m fine, I guess…”, I answered his question through gasps and coughs.

“Oh, good…. What's your name?”

“I´m Jongin, but you can also call me Kai if you want. What's your name?”

“Ah, I´m Tao. If you don't mind me asking, I´m pretty sure you just appeared out of nowhere… Where did you come from and how did you do that?”

“I don't know what you´re talking about…”, I said because there is no way in hell I'm going to tell a stranger my secret.

He-Tao- looked at me suspiciously. Then he gasped.

“Hold up… You're the teleporter, aren't you?”, he then asked.

I felt my eyes widen, how did he know that?

“How… who the hell are you?!”, I ask, backing up from him, trying to put as much space between us as possible.

“I´m Tao like I said. I am the guardian of time. And you are the guardian of teleportation. Or the guardian of room, if you want to call it like that”, said Tao.

“How do you know that? And what do you mean guardian? How even is that possible? And anyways, ho do i know that you are telling the truth?! What…”, I asked question after question, but suddenly time seemed to freeze around us.

“How…”, I didn't know what to say or do.

“Do you believe now that I am the guardian of time? And that I am speaking the truth?”

3rd person pov

Jongin stood up and looked around.

“You froze time… That might also be why I was stuck in the dimension…”, Jongin whispered.

“Stuck in the dimension?”, asked Tao.

“Like you already said, I am a teleporter. But when I jump from place to place, I am in another dimension, but when I tried to get out when I came here, I was suddenly stuck. Stopping time could possibly affect the dimensions. Are there more guardians?”, explained and asked Jongin.

“There have to be more. Why don't we try to find them? Maybe they have more information than we do about this whole situation and why we have powers or what we are supposed to do with them.”


	8. Phase 1 completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

This was phase one, thanks for reading.

I will start updating with phase two today. Feel free to give feedback, and if you have a scene in mind that you would really like to read in this story, feel free to suggest that and I'll do my best to fit it in.

Thanks for your attention, have a nice day and please look forward to my update today~


	9. The prophecy

“When the skies and the grounds were one, the legends, through their twelve forces, nurtured the tree of life. An eye of red force created the evil which coveted the heart of tree of life, and the heart slowly grew dry. To tend and embrace the heart of tree of life, the legends hereby divide the tree in half and hide each side. Hence, time is overturned and space turns askew. The twelve forces divide into two and create two suns that look alike into two worlds that seem alike. The legends travel apart. The legends shall now see the same sky but shall stand on different grounds, shall stand on the same ground but shall see different skies. The day the grounds be kept a single file before one sky in two worlds that seem alike, the legends will greet each other. The day the red force is purified, the twelve forces will reunite into one perfect root, a new world shall open up.”

 

“Twelve forces. So, twelve guardians…. Ten more. do you think we can find them? Why am I even asking, we will find them. We have to. And then, when we are all reunited, we will try to find the tree of life, agreed?”

“Yes. Let´s do that.”


	10. Phase two preview

Now, since each guardian had found another one, things changed. They had someone to talk to about their powers, someone to lean on. Each pair had decided that they would try to find out if there are more of them and to find them, but before they could do that they had to get used to one other person being with them. They might even find out some things that they never believed to be true.


	11. Bonding time with SuLu

Junmyeon pov

“Hey, can you get me something to drink?”, Luhan asked me.

I looked up from the book I´ve been reading to see him pointing an empty glass at me.

I sighed and filled his glass with water. “Thanks man.”, he said smiling at me.

“Sure.”, I answered, going back to reading my book.

I hope I can read in peace now.

time skip 

Luhan pov

“ _Hey, I forgot the grocery list at home, wanna tell me what´s on it_?”, asked Junmyeon in Luhan´s head.

With a sigh Luhan got up and went to find the list.

When he found it, lying on the kitchen table, he started relying it to Junmyeon.

3rd person pov

All in all they were glad that they had found one another.

They could depend on each other or simply sit next to each other in comfortable silence for hours.

It felt as if they had found a missing part of themselves, as their abilities as well as their personalities seemed to mix well.

They were probably going to be best friends soon, they thought as they planned how they would try to find the others.


	12. BaekXing bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next drabble in line

Baekhyun pov

A lot has happened since I was discharged from the hospital.

For one, I moved in with Yixing. We have been searching for others, but to no avail for now.

I'm currently cutting vegetables for dinner.

Maybe it's because I wasn't paying full attention, but the knife slipped from my grip and cut my palm.

I gasped. 

It doesn't hurt that much, but I was startled to see blood seeping out of the wound and dripping onto the floor.

“Yixing!”, I yell and move to the sink to wash off the blood.

Yixing enters soon after and surveys the situation. Then, he grabs my wrist and heals the wound.

“That's why I told you to be careful,” he tells me.

In the next moment, the power cuts off.

“Fantastic… wanna make a little light?”, Yixing exclaimed. 

I smile and summon my powers, forming little lights to float freely around our flat.


End file.
